


Book of Poems

by Murnu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murnu/pseuds/Murnu
Summary: This is the small collection of poems fill with anger and wonder at the world and those surrounding the author.Will take prompts if any are givenAnd will take the prompts also found online in Google.





	1. It's Hard To Be Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Date written: 9.22.17  
> Author: Dear Rose Pleas

 

 

I speak but none hear the call

I am seen yet never noticed

I am the only one who could scream

And no one would come for.

 

I am the ghost of a person

A shell of what could be,

of who I could’ve been if only,

If only you all saw me

I have cried an ocean of tears in the middle of the halls

Bawled out into hysterics in class

 

I am that one guy who sits in front of class

The one whom at everybody laughs

Never with me do they laugh and never for me do they stand.

I am not a cliché, not an emo searching for attention

I am someone who wishes to be recognized for what I’ve done

Am the one man willing to say no to a cheat

 

The one girl who never is actually known for anything else

 than wearing a battered and  torn mask that she laughs behind as she cries.

The tears that I had shed for this world never came back in return

They only laughed. They think I’m fake but I assure you

 

I am real.

People never do want to accept their mistakes of the past

And I am that.

I am just like them,

 

I am a person.

Nothing more, nothing less

Cut me and I promise you I’ll bleed because I’m real

And I am here.

They never remember my name so did I in return

I only remember being made to work while others slacked

 

I am Janis Corban Doe

And I assure you I am real.

I may be invisible to you

Invisible to everybody in this room but I am here.

I am here writing this into the desk on this very paper.

Careful not to let my tears drip over the paper.

Because it’s too hard to keep this to myself

It’s hard to be invisible to everyone in this school

In this world.

 

I just want to sleep but I have to work

And watch the teachers once more grow confused over how it appeared.

It’s harder than before knowing the only people who see me,

My parents, are beginning to stop noticing me in the way they had.

 

I am alone in a sea of people because none know I’m there.

Alone in my room, in class, in - everywhere.

It’s too much and yet,

It's not.

Because I’ve lived with this all my life.

Because I knew this would happen and can only hope to find a cure

For this little lifestyle I have had all this time.

It’s difficult but still I work.

I only wish not to be alone for too long and find a person who can see me.


	2. Escaping Desire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date written: March 9th, 2017  
> Author: Dear Rose Pleas

I am a slacker

A slave to desire and his temptations

The terrible promising whispers

He chants, chants, chants.

'Come here

Come to me

You'll be free.'

 

I turn away from his reddened eyes

And the cold sunless sky

 

To retreat back to my books

And story times,

 

To retreat back to the place in my mind

Where I can say that it's alright

I don’t need to go to him,

 

Don't need to give in,

 

Because as he had said

I am free

And freedom is all I need

And freedom mine

 

Its chains say nay in dismay.

He frowns from where he stands

'Away from me,' I wish to cry, 'away!'

 

He looked round the bend bemused

'Why, my dear you seem to forget,'

He began - remembered,

'That you are I

And I am part of you.'

 

So say what I may

Or the general freedom chains dismayed

I can't escape Desire

Anymore than he could choose.

 

He is a piece me

Me is he

Neither exists without the other

Me not entirely

And him not at all

 

So I take pity and take a stroll with him

Just around one more bend.


	3. Few Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date written: 3.9.2017  
> Author: Dear Rose Pleas

Few things are worse than dead batteries in the dark

But they exist.

 

They exist in the numerous crevasses in our minds

In the multitudes of _what if's_

In the dark, our minds run rampant

 

We become scared

Because we're too used to the lights

We're unused, unprepared for the dark

Too used to being told of the speed of light

 

Never being told

that the speed of light could be beat

That we had no idea or prior information that the dark is faster

That the dark is there.

 

But for some,

For others,

They're afraid of the light

 

Terrified of what they'll see

Of what would be revealed in the ray beams

Neither the sun nor moon could save us from this fear

Because it is new

 

It is unknown

Untested

Unfeeling

We became too used

To the constancy of sounds

To giving into the desire of light

That once we find someone who never had it

 

We are awed.

We bow down or skitter about

Unable to understand -

How the unhearing

How the unseeing

How the unbelieving

How even the unfeeling -

How all the ones who are different

Aren't afraid like us.

 

The unseeing - unafraid of the dark

The unhearing - unafraid of the echoing silence

Some even unafraid of pain because they've never felt it

 

We are in _AWE and afraid._

I'm in awe when I look to these people

Because I see heroes

In those unable to walk yet still play

In those who been wronged yet still forgive

 

Those people are like heroes

People with hearing sharp

Some with eyes like a hawk

And a few who can speak with no voice

But with signs, words, and pictures

But all the same

I'm afraid.

Afraid that one day they won't hear the danger

Nor see the incoming car coming round the bend

 

But they do

They are heroes even when they're not.

Even when we think the worst thing

Is being stuck in the dark with a dead battery

Just know,

That your fear is someone else's reality

And they have shown and worn it as a badge

That it isn't something to be feared

Because the darkness isn't as dangerous

as the possibility that someone wants to kill you without your knowing. 


	4. Rage and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dear Rose Pleas

 

My teeth are jagged with barbed wires

Either to help keep in the double edge words

Or to make sure we bleed as I let them out

Allowing them to be sharpened beyond their years

 

For

 

I am Rage.

 

The thing that you run from

After you have incited in others

 the reason of most wars

The reason you can't feel alright in your own skin

Till you call upon our Mother in others

 

and

 

I am Loss.

The first thing you feel after you realize what just happened

Unable to feel safe because of what had happened

Because they were just stolen from you but someone other than Death

They were stolen by someone else before their time

 

and

 

I am Grief.

The remains of Loss

The reason for the burning tears at the back of your eyes

The reason you feel my other brothers.

I'm sorry I make you feel this way

If I could stop it I would, that's why I try to hug you

 

and

 

I am Vengeance.

The feeling of Death and

That tightness in your chest

I am cause by Rage

By Grief and Loss

I am the byproduct of what they've left behind

 

and

 

I am Helpless.

Unable to help,

unable to fight or defend.

Not even able to do anything to heal you.

Unable to escape from this situation

I disable your functions and your senses

 

and

 

I am Done.

Done with the feeling of Helplessness

Done with being wronged and just smiling

Done with having the 'good days'

While feeling little more than shit

Just one double edged word away from Hate

 

but 

 

I am Tired.

As twin of Done yet not quite,

Tired of what has been done

And what they've done again.

I just want it to stop

To feel all right in my own skin without harming

Without calling upon our Mother.

So,

hello,

I am Pain,

Their Mother.

I am the basis of all these emotions

The reason you hurt at all

The bearer of these feelings

Turning your pain into a lesson

So that it may not happen again

I am the thing that makes you human

Because you don’t necessarily need to feel me physically

To know me as Pain.


	5. Knee Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Rose Pleas is an old penname and I would appreciate if no one decided to steal my poems and only use with my permission with my name on it please

Tuesday, September 18, 2018

9:15 AM

It began on the bad days

The ones were it was let it just be pain

Not expecting to be happy upon waking

It had begun on the days when

It wasn’t worth trying to bend a knee

It stung too much for an attempt

 

Slowly and gradual its progress was

When it slothed its way into the cold days

The days where I woke up in cold sweat

The cold would follow me like an unwanted stalker

An unwanted follow who refused to be blocked

It soon became too much for me to even walk on those days

The pain made me walk with a limp

Presenting myself as nothing more than a gimp

I just made my way in a daze throughout the day.

 

Then it came to my joy, and my first love,

Running became even more of hell than how the coaches first made it

Running became so much more than just a catharsis

Running became more than a way to help me write

To help me want to eat and drink on a regular basis

 

It was becoming a binding pain in my bones

It was flowing down my leg as though it were an open wound once more

A blindness taking hold of my leg as if it were a newborn

 

Walking was becoming more than going to get somewhere

It became a way to go from point A to Point C

with Point B being where I rest for a moment or two

I don’t even try to bend it in fear that it may bleed out even more.

 

Then, one day, it stopped

On a day I didn’t mark even down

Thinking that it was just another good day

Then there was another and another and another

Till I nearly forgot what it was like

To feel that once daily pain

 

I still quit running team

Merely because I was tired of how it made me feel

I eat more after running by myself

And begin to feel more like me

After that tiring, painful chore.


End file.
